


little joys

by inky_button



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play Little Ethan Nestor, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crying, Daddy!Mark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealous Mark, Little!Ethan, M/M, Men Crying, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: mark finds somethings he probably shouldn't, but it ends in a good way





	1. small boy, big secrets

Ethan let out a small breath he'd been holding as he walked down the hallway. he kept waking up due to nightmares that left his mind stuck firm in a smaller state.

He looked into marks open doorway, Ethan was relieved to see mark still awake. He gave a light tap on the doorframe, dragging mark's attention away from his laptop. Mark smiled lightly at him. "you need something Eth?" 

Ethan replied with a quiet "can I sleep with you tonight?" Ethan fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Before mark could question why he noted the tear marks on his face.

"sure," he patted the space next to him on the bed "but mind telling me what happened?" he asked gently. Ethan mumbled nightmare as he began walking slowly to mark's bed, looking around almost paranoid. mark couldn't help but laugh 

"what do you think I'm gonna do? keep the monsters away?" his smile faded a little when he saw that Ethan had stopped walking. every part of Ethan wanted to say that mark was right, he did want him to keep the monsters and nightmares away but he couldn't say that, he wasn't some 5 year old!. mark backtracked, worried he'd upset Ethan farther. "I was only kidding bud, come on," he patted the bed again. Ethan sat on the bed, curled up tightly and closely to mark.

"why you up so late anyway?" 

Mark smirked "protecting people from monsters apparently." he watched Ethan blush hard.

"the real reason!" 

he shrugged "sometimes it's easier to keep working then stop and start again when I wake up." Ethan tried to get a better look at mark's laptop 

"what kinda work?" Ethan's voice sounded small

"it's just video ideas and scrips, nosy" he rolled his eyes at the younger boy, "anyway, I thought you wanted to sleep not talk all night?" he raised an eye brow at the boy. Ethan shrugged and looked down at his knees "I don't mind talking, you just look tired. Have you been sleeping?" Ethan had started getting bags under his eyes.

"well...." Ethan started but stopped to think, he didn't want mark to worry about him but maybe he could help? "I just keep gettin' nightmares, then I can't sleep all night."

"what's in your nightmares?" mark asked gently 

"people. lots of people saying they don't like me and they don't want me." Ethan looked down sadly "people grabbing at me and calling me a freak and just bad stuffs." 

mark frowned "do you know the people?" Ethan nodded slowly "wanna talk about it?" Ethan shook his head, finally uncurling himself from his ball and put his legs under the covers 

"nigh mar'" Ethan said before closing his eyes, mark choose not to comment on the way of speech.

 

Ethan woke up to mark shaking his shoulder, mark began awkwardly when he saw Ethan's eyes open "you're gonna have to get up..." Ethan straight away felt what was wrong. wetness. his face heated up, his eyes teared up

"I'm so sorry!" 

"It's okay, but you need to get up." Ethan nodded and got out of the bed, holding himself due to panic. "eth, maybe you should go take a shower?" Ethan nodded and headed to the bathroom, he wanted to get out of his own shame.

mark bundled the covers up, putting them in the washing machine. he got another set and redid the bed. Mark noted that Ethan hadn't taken anything with him so he went into Ethan's room and opened the top draw on Ethan's light blue dresser. Mark picked up one of the t-shirts, and a pair of jeans. the shirt had a yellow paw on the pocket. he knew it would be cold so he looked in another draw for a jumper. in the bottom draw he found some jumpers, he picked up one with a blue base and yellow and pink paint splats on it. when he picked up the jumper he saw something different under it.

he saw a pack of pull up's under the jumper. mark felt bad for Ethan, he saw how upset Ethan was only a few minutes earlier and now he thought this was something that might be happening normally. he picked up the clothes and a towel.

Mark knocked on the door "I have clothes for you." 

"the door's not locked." mark opened the door and put the clothes and towel on the side.

"can we talk after you're done?" he heard a quiet "yeah" before leaving.

 

Ethan spend 20 minutes in the shower, he saw the jumper and panicked, mark had to have seen! mark was gonna think he was a freak! Ethan got changed, he felt like he was gonna throw up as he knocked on mark's door. mark opened it quickly.

"you know you can talk to me about stuff, I know I'm a dick sometimes but I care about you." Ethan nodded

"you're not mad? or gonna call me a freak?" mark thought back to what Ethan had told him about his nightmares and frowned.

"is this what you're nightmares were about? someone finding out?" Ethan nodded "it's not your fault, if anyone doesn't like it who cares? it's not their place to judge." Ethan wanted to cry, he thought mark got it, that he wouldn't have to hide how he copes anymore. 

Ethan hugged mark "thank you..." mark could feel that Ethan was crying but he didn't care, he hugged Ethan closely. 

"have you ever seen a doctor about it?" mark asked which throw Ethan through a loop. he stopped hugging mark

"why would I do that?" Ethan looked and sounded confused

"maybe they have medicine so stop it?" 

"I think we're on about different things, what are you on about?" 

"the bedwetting, I saw the pull up's? is their something else?" now mark was confused but now Ethan had stuff to explain.

"well you see, sometimes my brain goes instead of 22 you're gonna be a toddler, have fun!" he said as fast a he could. by the face mark was giving him he'd need to explain more. "so this is me right now, this is my normal headspace but sometimes I'm so stressed or upset and my brain can't handle that so I shut off and my brain's like a kids that's called littlespace. it just happens, even if I don't wanna." mark nodded slowly

"is that what happened last night?" 

"yeah, that's why I came to you as well, when I feel like that I just wanna be with someone I trust and like like." Ethan's face heated, mark smiled at him before pulling him into another hug.

"if it helps it helps, you aren't hurting anyone so who cares? but if your brain goes to like a kids how do you not get hurt or something?" mark asked the smaller boy

"well I gonna be very careful, but it's okay cause I can do everything I wan' cause I don't have a caregiver!" Ethan could feel himself slipping 

"caregiver? I'm guessing that's whoever would look after you." Ethan nodded "do you want one?" he felt Ethan freeze 

"well we have video's to film!" Ethan called before running out the room, smiling. Mark ran after him.


	2. little cub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make does some searching and little Ethan comes out again!

Mark may have a done some searching after he'd finished recording and editing for the day. he had a good 4 pages of notes, 2 of rules and the other 2 about how to look after someone in little space and what stuff they would have.

now all he had to do was ask Ethan some questions. mark knocked on the door with his notes in hand, Ethan slowly opened the door 

"hiya mark, you need something?" he asked sweetly and mark's heart felt like it would burst at how cute this kid was.

"well I just wanted to ask a few questions, if that's okay with you." Ethan nodded and opened the door farther, letting mark into the door. 

"what kinda questions?" Ethan asked neverously, he sat on the bed and fiddled with his hands. Mark sat next to him putting an arm around the poor boy's shoulder.

"nothing too bad, blue." he gave the boy a soft smile "so I did some looking up and I may have seen lots of stuff like how lots of little's have rules and people that look after them?" he stopped to check on Ethan, his face was red but he didnt seem as worried as moments ago so he contiued. "is that something you want as well?" he felt a small, single nod. "good because I may have wrote down some rules." mark said embarrassedly.

"what kinda rules?" Ethan raised an eye brow at him

"I'll just tell you all of them and you can stop me if you have questions, first of all telling me when you feel little, not keeping secrects like this, not hiding comfort tools even if your embrassed by them-" he felt Ethan go still

"every comfort tool?" Ethan echoed, Mark nodded "and you wouldn't laugh at me or be mean?" Ethan put his pinky out for mark to promise him, he complied. The younger boy jumped up, going to the bottom draw and pulling a few jumpers out 

"you're making a mess bu-" mark was stopped but Ethan shoving three small colourful objects in his face, mark focused on the things in front of him seeing three decorated pacfifers, a blue one with a bear cub with the words 'blue cub' on the ring, a green one with a t-rex on the front and a red one with the classic pink mustash on it. Mark picked up the red one "who does this one remind me of?" he asked as if he was talking to a young child, Ethan smiled and blushed 

"well... when I saw it I thought of you...?" mark pulled the boy onto his lap and laughed 

"you seem to think about me alot, cub." there was a harsh blush on his face, mark was satisfied with his work

"continuing with the rules, if you feel little you have to wear a pull up to bed" Ethan groaned "I know, I suck but it's cause I care. also you can touch the oven, microwave, kettle or recording equipment when you're little, we dont want anything broken or you hurt, and you have to tell me if I'm doing something wrong or you need something." he added lovingly, he felt Ethan twist in his lap and his small arms wrap around marks middle 

"than' you." Ethan's voice sounded small, god all mark wanted was to make his boy happy and safe. mark hugged him back

"you feeling little, cub?" he felt a small nod. he smiled, putting his arms around Ethan tighter and picking him up, Ethan squeeked and held onto mark "wanna go watch a movie little cub?" he felt a nod "what movie?" 

"dino?" he asked hopefully but saw mark's confusion "down, pease!" mark put the boy down, he went back to the bottom draw pulling out a handful of land before time movies and a t-rex onesie 

"can you get changed on your own?" mark said while getting a pull up from the draw, Ethan nodded quickly. "okay, I'll be outside when you're done." mark left the room leaving Ethan to himself.

the tabs may have been croked but he was changed into a pulling and a oneise, he opened the door with his hands full of movies

mark pulled the boy into a hug "do you want anything like popcorn while we watch the movie? or hot chocolate?" 

ethan game mark puppy eyes like he'd say no, "can we have both mar'?" mark felt his heart break, who would dare say no to his little blue cub! 

"of course Ethan!" he thought for a second "do you want anything else? any teddies or your paci?" Ethan thought he would cry, mark found out his secret less than 2 days ago and he was asking if he wanted his special things and being his da- nope! he couldnt call or even think of mark like that! he might not want to be his friend if he did... he nodded and ran back to get his red paci and his blue fox plush before coming back to mark.

mark put the first movie in then went to make hot chocolate and popcorn, adding whipped cream and sprinkles to the hot chocolates. as soon as ethan was given his he started licking the cream and sprinkles off 

around half way through the first movie ethan kept getting closer to mark, he liked his fox but he wanted mark to cuddle him! He poked mark in the side 

"yeah?" mark looked at the small boy, now with his arms spread 

"can has cuddles?" mark pulled the boy into a half hug so they could both still see the movie. by the end of the first movie ethan was in mark's lap, being hugged and hugging his teddy "da-mar'y! Ethan caught himself "can we watch 'nother one?" 

mark chuckled and put the next movie on, "what do you normally do other than watch movies?" 

"draw, colour, play, make and sing!" he listed happily 

"yeah? what type of stuff have you made?" mark raised a eye brow 

"I maked a birddie house and I painted it too!" mark smiled at his cub.

"maybe we can make something together tomorrow if you're still feeling little? Ethan nodded excitedly 

"yes pease!" 

"what would you want to make?" Ethan frowned a little

"it's dumb and girly..." mark rolled his eyes

"I'm sure it's not, and boys can play with girls things and girls can play with boys things, dont be silly Eth." mark gave a gental smile

"wanna make an' paint a dolly house." mark nodded and turned ethan round to face him 

"that sound like it could take a few days but it also sounds like fun cub. so do you have any dolls to go in the doll house when it's done?" Ethan shook his head. mark would have to do some little shopping with Ethan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making these fics but im worried im doing something wrong? like these are real people but im not talking about sex so im not sure, I only started writing to cope with being gay, like every relationship I've had I got hurt or they didn't care and ik what I write isn't real but it gives me a feeling of being in a real and happy relationship like 'yeah I wanna be this happy one day' and I only really write mlm cause I'm gay. am I doing something wrong?   
> anyway any suggestions are welcome and thanks for reading!


	3. panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has a panic attack

His neck felt stiff and like it was closing in on itself, his hands shot up to touch the area, trying to get it to start working again? he didn't know what he was doing.

He sounded like he'd just been drowned, lungs desperate to pull in anything other than pain. He didnt know when but soon the gental touches became sharp scratches, the sound going from his mouth was so damn loud. He couldn'd talk, couldn't breath and couldn't move anything apart from his shaking, clawing hands at this red and irritated throat.

The loud gasping must have been what caught Mark's attention. He felt mark's hands on his shoulders before he saw him or even heard him, but mark was there, standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders. He watched mark's lips move before he recogisied the words 

"Are you okay? what happened? do I need to cal-"

"sor-" Ethan cut himself off with another gasp, this time more watery, when had he started crying? "-orry, mar-" another gasp. he looked at mark, the pitiful expression making him panic farther. he was so scared of being hated by anyone but mark was the man that ment the most and all mark was doing was looking so sorry for the boy before him. his hands started scratching harder and faster, he couldnt stop.

mark used the same vocie he would when Ethan was very little "I'm going to need you to stop scratching." he gently took Ethan's hands away but he saw the poor boy's chest go up and down even fast and the gasping too. "how can I make it better?" He know mark was being nice but he felt belittled by the tone mark took. 

"Don' go!" Ethan yelled through his gasping and sobs, Mark never made and attentment to leave, so he was confused. mark sighed and pulled the boy into a protective hug

"I would never. now please tell me what happened?" if Ethan was honest he didnt know, one second he was fine, the next everything feels painful and too loud, too hot, too cold, just too much then his throat stopped working and now he was here. Ethan shook his head into mark's chest. with his hands now free he began scratching his hands. "please, Ethan I cant do much if you dont talk to me cub." the nickname made him feel better, maybe he needed some little time? 

he began softly sobbing the sound "cub" repeatedly into mark's chest. Mark picked the small boy up "you need to be my cub for a while? is that what you're saying?" he felt a sort nod. he put the boy down and quickly changed him into a pull up and dragon onesie. he carried the small cub to his own room, Ethan liked mark's room, being in there made him feel like he had mark's full attention and love. "wanna watch something, cub?" Ethan nodded. 

Ethan ended up cuddled into mark's side as they watched lilo and stitch together. Ethan had fully came down but his neck and hands were raw, red and had small tears, his eyes were red but he was smilling. he mumbled something into marks side "what was that, cub?" mark asked genuanly. Ethan's face heated 

"said... 'ove you mar'" Mark cooded at the embarrassed boy

"I love you too, and I care a lot so please come get me when you feel bad, dont what you to panic like that again, ok?" Ethan nodded shyly 

"best da-marky ever." Ethan squeeked as he hugged mark tighter 

"what was that first part?" mark smirked and raised an eye brow. Ethan kept his lips tight and shook his head. mark laughed at the cute boy. he was so luckly he'd found out Ethan's secret and he didnt want to share his cute little cub with anyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I had a big panic attack at school because my 'friend' kept calling me stupid and making me feel like everything's my fault so yeah.
> 
> anyway, not trying to be pushy but I'm bad at coming up with ideas so any suggestions would be wonderful!


	4. gotta do the cooking by the book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan calls mark daddy in front of the group, Tyler is a dick! (he'll get better)

a small augment about mark not being able to cook ended in the three boys doing another markiplier makes videos, scones. they looked simple enough but they were all sure they could mess it up somehow.

Ethan may have used more sugar than flour but oh well. as Ethan turned the sticky mix an idea hit him 'I can use this as ammo...' in a split second the spoon went from the bowl to in the air, being used to fling a small ball at mark. 

"hey!" Ethan began giggling as mark tried to look stern but quickly laughed with him. Tyler shook his head but chuckled. 

through the making Ethan kept putting flour in marks hair and throwing things at him and Tyler, Ethan managed to get flour on his chest, arms and face but didn't seem to care.

Ethan wasn't very good at guessing how much of anything to use, he put a whole stick of butter into the mixture and like 5 eggs, "only thing worst them marky's cooking is mine!" he joked 

"worse. not worst." Tyler corrected 

"shut up auto correct!" Ethan blew a raspberry at him and laughed

"well that wasn't very nice was it? you gonna say sorry?" mark half asked half told Ethan in a voice more suited for a naughty toddler, Ethan blushed and nodded, he mumbled a "sorry Tyler!" mark smiled at this good boy, proud. 

when mark wasn't looking he had another mixture ball throw at him, mark gave a testy look "Ethan, stop." he said sternly. Ethan hadn't had mark tell him no before so he thought they were still playing, but he stopped throwing the balls of doe. 

finally time came to put it into balls and in the oven. they pause the recording while waiting. 

"marky! how long's it gonna take?" Ethan was staying close to mark like a lost puppy, he was maybe slipping, just a bit.

"timer says 40 mins little guy." he says, messing up Ethan's hair 

"noooo! stop marky!" Ethan grabbed marks hand and hugged it "my marky!" mark chuckled at his cub, then it hit him, was Ethan really slipping in front of everyone? 

he heard Tyler laugh "so are you two fucki-" Tyler was cut off by Ethan yelling 'das a bad word!' "you swear all the time!" Tyler laughed 

Ethan shrugged. mark untangled his arm from Ethan "any way I can get you to chill out for like five minutes?" Ethan nodded and whispered something to mark "40 minutes isn't enough to watch a movie, bud." Ethan mad a sad face "but! we can totally start one and pick it up after the video?" he added, trying to check his little cub from one, climbing on him and two, from being sad. Ethan nodded. 

Tyler added into the chat "an awesome horror movie just came out, it's meant to be 2019's scariest!" the girls came in.

after a few minutes they all ended up sat together watching 'lights out' (not sure if that's even a movie!) Ethan didn't like the movie and held onto mark tightly, but he wanted to be a big boy in front of everyone! 

mark looked at his phone "time to get the stuff out everyone!" he called, pausing the movie. the group went back to the set up, mark taking out this tray first, followed by Tyler. but Ethan touched the metal, dropping his tray on the floor, not even caring due to his burning fingers 

"d-daddy!" he called out, holding his hand close to his chest. mark quickly got to the floor and picked the small boy up, he set him on the side and turned the sink on, holding Ethan's hand under the stream as he cried, it broke mark's heart to hear his little cub cry. "shh, it's ok, it'll stop hurting, cub." he pulled the boy closer, still keeping his hand under the running water. 

everyone had just watched Ethan scream daddy and have mark come to his rescue, he really had hoped he'd have been able to have little time with Ethan alone for longer. 

after Ethan had stopped whining, he put his arms out, asking to be carried. mark turned off the tap and picked the boy up again. quickly going to his room, putting Ethan down on his bed and sitting beside him, putting an arm around him. "we're gonna have to tell them something Eth," mark said gently, bringing Ethan a new set of tears

"only want daddy to know!" he whined, mark pulled him closer 

"I know, it sucks." he sighed "we can go back down when you get big again, we can go down and act like nothing happened? if no one says anything maybe we'll just forget." Ethan gave a watery smile and hugged mark

 

to Ethan's credit it only took five minutes for him to get big again. mark went down stairs with Ethan close behind, "ready to finish the video?" he asked hopefully, Tyler nodded

they wrapped up the video without problem.

"are we finishing the movie or is it too scary for your 'cub'?" Tyler hide a laugh as he joked 

"I can handle a stupid movie, you dick." Ethan stuck his tounge out at him

Tyler fake gasped "I thought your daddy didnt let you say bad words, or something." Ethan's blushing face kept getting redder, Tyler was winning. 

"actaully, Ethan can say what he wants, plus he's right, you are a dick." mark stood closer to Ethan, feeling the need to protect him. 

amy started setting up the movie. she hummed "you're the last person that I would have thought had a daddy kink." Ethan let out a harsh groan 

"not. a. kink!" 

 

even in big space Ethan hated horror movies, so he still ended up hugging mark and hiding his face. he wanted to leave or hide. he tugged at mark's shoulder, mark made a small 'yeah?' 

"can I have a drink?" he whispered, mark nodded and got up. Ethan went to get up with him but mark told him to sit down and that he'd get it for him. "ok..." Ethan curled into a ball

"what, you too scared without your daddy?" Tyler whispered to him, making him jump. Ethan shook his head. everytime someone else called mark daddy it was making him upset, mark was his! his big, his caregiver, his marky and his daddy! "why do you need 'daddy' to get drinks for you?" 

"stop being mean..." Ethan pouted 

"or what? you'll tell on me?" Tyler chuckled. Ethan nodded once

"yep and da-mark, will make you stop!" 

"make him stop doing what? " mark said, giving Ethan his drink, apple juice. 

"nothing, Ethan was just saying how scary the movie was and that he'd rather be with you." 

"no! this movie's not even scary." Ethan crossed his arms. mark took the seat next to him. 

"Tyler, I would appresate you /not/ upseting Ethan everytime I leave the room." mark said streanly 

"you're in charge of Ethan, not me." 

 

at the end of the movie everyone went home, leaving Ethan and mark by themself. mark hugged Ethan "I'm sorry Tyler was dick, he didnt ruin your day too bad did he?" Ethan shock his head

"nah, he's just mean. he'll get it." he thought for a moment "didnt like da movie though..." 

"how about we make some mac and cheese, watch a nice movie /and/ you can sleep in my bed with me, would that make it better cub?" Ethan nodded, finally smiling 

the smile faded fast though, "sorry 'bout calling you daddy... didnt mean ta." Ethan looked down 

"you can call me whatever make you happy! plus I knew it would happen, you almost slipped up a lot." he smiled at the boy, pulling him close and kissing his forehead lightly "love you cub." Ethan smiled and hugged mark tightly 

"Love you too daddy!" mark chuckled at the sudden smallness in his voice 

"let's make some mac and cheese then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas and suggestion are always welcome and needed to be honest. also yes two updates in one day!


	5. Happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets a second daddy.

Tyler had been teasing Ethan and Mark for a whole week, in honesty he just thought they were fucking. He was slightly jealous of the idea, Ethan loving Mark and giving him all his attention, the idea just made him want to take Ethan, be the one he called domestic names and cuddled up with.

They didn't know how they ended up like this but Ethan and Tyler were sat together waiting for Mark to come back.

Ethan looked anxious, was he really that dependent on Mark? Or was he just scared of Tyler. Tyler didn't want to think like that, he just wanted Ethan to be happy.

"so..." he started awkward "how long have you and Mark bee-"

"we aren't fucking, and we aren't dating." he didn't even look at Tyler

"then why call him daddy?" he watched Ethan's face burn as the d word left his mouth

"I don't owe you an explanation." he pouted and crossed his arms "why's it so important anyway?"

Tyler shuggered "don't know but until I do know I'll keep thinking you're fucking."

"stop saying fucking!"

Tyler chuckled "again with the no swearing crap? What are you four!?" Tyler only stopped laughing when he saw Ethan stiffen "sorry, I was only kidding bu-" he was cut off but Ethan's abnormally high voice

"I wish marky would hurry!" Tyler's heart sank, did Ethan really hate being around him without mark?

"I'm really sorry," Tyler thought for a second 'what would mark do? He'd probably hug Ethan and put on a movie, give him tons of cuddles.' Tyler had watched Mark pull Ethan into hugs and him instantly calm down. He quickly pulled Ethan into a hug, he felt Ethan relex then go stiff again.

"why are you hugging me?" Ethans voice was high and quiet, to mark it would have been clear he was slipping but not to Tyler.

"because when Mark does it you calm down, I'm not Mark but I want to make you happy too. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Can I make it better?"

Ethan remembered Mark asking that question to him lots, "promise not to be mean or laugh?" Tyler nodded slowly "I called Mark daddy because I'm a little, my brain goes 'instead of being an adult you're gonna be a toddler, good luck!' and Marks been looking after me when I'm little, he helps me feel better."

Tyler nodded, taking everything in "and are you little now?" Ethan gave a shaky nod "what does Mark do when you're little?"

Ethan thought for a couple of seconds "helps me get dressed then we play or watch a movie." he said carefully.

"do you want me to help you get dressed?" Ethan gave a little nod. Holding onto the man, Tyler picked him up taking him to his room "where's your stuff?" Ethan pointed to the bottom draw, Tyler opened it, pulling out a onesie and a pull up, he was a bit surprised but didn't mind, whatever gave Ethan happiness he was game for.

The pear ended up watching the hollow, it was colourful and simple enough for Ethan to get and adult enough for Tyler not to die of boredom. Ethan cuddled into Tyler's side, red pacifier in his mouth and bear onesie on. Ethan suddenly gasped, worrying Tyler

"what's wr-"

"does this mean I has two daddies now?!" Ethan yelled so excitedly his pacifier fell out, Tyler chuckled and calmed down

"only if you and Mark want me to, but yeah I'd be happy to be your daddy, I love making you happy." he hugged Ethan.

 

Not long after did Mark come through the door, he almost dropped his bag at the sence, Ethan cuddled into Tyler, pacifier in and onesie on both under a blanket. 

Etha squeeked loudly" daddy's home! " he yelled. Tyler gave mark an." I'll explain later look, "

" you two look like you've had fun. "he smiled

" Tyler said I can has two daddies if you're okays with it! " Ethan gave puppy eyes. Mark chuckled

" that's not up to me, it's your choice who gets to look after you, but I don't mind sharing you with Tyler if that's what you're asking. " Mark smiled at him. Ethan nodded

He pointed at Mark" daddy! " then pointed to Tyler" dada! "he looked the happiest he'd been in a long time, literal face of a kid in a candy shop.

Mark pulled a blanket from the sofa, taking a seat next the pair, putting an arm around Ethan 

" my happy family! " Ethan said, pulling both men into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are always welcome and wanted, I was finally little for the first time since December and I actually pulled myself out of it by writing this, too much big brain thoughts, so if sentences at the start are messy its cuz I was little


	6. Brothers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vidcon has brought jack to the US. jack loves his new little brother.

vidcon was close, weeks away. even though vidcon came with cons it came with more pros, like jack being in the US with them. He came two week's before vidcon hoping to set u and make videos all together.

the group of boys had been recording all day, Ethan and jack decided to have some one on one gaming in Ethan's room. "we got so much done today!" Jack said happily 

"yeah, we must have recorded like ten videos!" Ethan had a blanket wrapped around him, a bright, blue blanket with care bears covering it. it looked childish but jack wasn't gonna judge, if he was honest he had his own fluffy childish blanket but his had bugs on it and was green. 

"where'd ya get the neat blanket?" jack asked only for Ethan to blush slightly 

"it was a gift from mark, you'd have to ask him." jack nodded 

"it's cute!" jack complimented. "anyway, what game do you want to play?"

Ethan thought of a second "just dance?" Ethan gave puppy eyes, damn he was cute!

"sure, but don't pick bad songs." jack smiled as Ethan got up to set up the game, handing jack a controller. 

Ethan put a hand over his heart "my music chooses are nothing but awesome!" Ethan sated childishly

 

they played for a whole hour, falling over each other, stepping on each others feet and laughing at each other. in the end Ethan had the most points only by a few though.

"I let you win by the way." jack said, smug. Ethan shook his head 

"nah, I'm just the best-est!" Ethan's voice was a little higher then normal, floating between headspaces. 

"sure!" jack sat down on the bed, he felt something hard under the covers, he stood again and lifted the covers. he was met with a blue pacifier "Eth?" he asked gently. Ethan was close enough to see the dark blue comfort, he glopped. 

"I can explain!" his voice panicked. jack stood next to him.

"you don't have to, I'm pretty sure I get it." he smiled "little?" he asked quietly 

Ethan nodded shyly "ho-" 

"we have stuff in common." he shrugged with a red face.

 

by the next morning Ethan knew everything about jack and jack knew everything about Ethan. Jack ended up sleeping in Ethan's room, watching movies with Ethan, who he now felt very protective of. Ethan was only 2-4 in littlespace while jack was 5-7 depending on the day.

"so... when you gonna tell mark and Ty!" Ethan asked excitedly, ready for his daddies to know about jack's little side.

"never, I don't need someone to look after me." jack crossed his arms. it was clear both boys were in headspace. Ethan frowned he opened his mouth but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"have you seen Jack?" Mark asked from the other side of the door

"we're in here marky!" mark came in, seeing both boys in childish pjs, jack must have borrowed some of Ethan's pj's.

"did you two have a sleepover or something, without inviting me or Tyler?!" he asked dramatically, causing Ethan to laugh. mark was slightly worried about Ethan seeming little, had he hold jack? "Ethan, I need you for a sec." he said taking Ethan's hand and coming out of the room

"does he know?" he asked quietly. Ethan nodded, still smiling. "he's okay with it?" another nod so he gave Ethan hug "You can go back to playing now, cub." Ethan went back to jack

"what did he want? are you in trouble?" he asked quickly 

"no, just wanted to know if you knew." jack nodded

"you didn't tell him I'm little did ya?" Ethan shock his head "okay, well we should get ready."

 

Ethan and jack were having a good time recording but they wanted a break, they had recorded at lest five videos.

"marky can we get some lunch or something?" Ethan asked hoping they'd have a break, mark nodded

"good idea cub, wanna get pizza? Everyone likes pizza." jack and Ethan nodded .mark went into a different room to order in. 

"hopefully we don't have to record anything else today." Tyler said, he hummed "maybe we could watch a movie or go out, do something fun." 

"didn't they open a new theme park recently?" jack asked hopefully, Ethan made an excited squeak.

"I totally forgot about that! dada we have to go!" Ethan almost begged, Tyler froze worrying jack would say something.

"don't look so scared, I already know." Jack smiled softly. "I heard it's got really cool rides..." he felt his mind begin to slip but he didn't fight, if Ethan could be little in front of tyler and mark maybe he could too.

Tyler chuckled "I think you'll have to ask mark." 

 

(sorry for the amount of cuts, my brain isnt my mate right now.)

mark agreed that after pizza they could all go to the theme park. Ethan, clearly in headspace was forced to wear a pull up , he also wear a colourful jumper and light blue jeans.

"I'm gonna ride all the bigest rides!" jack said to Ethan, trying to impress him. It worked.

"but wont you be scared?" jack shook his head 

"just watch me!" he said, jumping into marks car, sitting in the back with Ethan.

(cliff hanger cuz I'm a dick and tired plus ya boy needs to record a video.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I seem not as into this chapter, I've been arugeing with people that don't get why trans people are a thing, if I stop replying it looks like I lost, I just want to educate but it's hard when I keep getting randoms go "still mad I see!" Im trying hard to defend good people but dumb people don't wanna fecking listen. I didn't choice to be trans, I only choose if I was gonna tell everyone or end it all. (sorry for the rant.) 
> 
> any ideas would be awesome, also anyone wanting to know me better my youtube and instgram are 'button doodles'. I'm trying to get into a gIC so I'll probably post about that, I've started gaming too.


	7. shrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme park fun and Shrek!

jack held onto Ethan's hand, the pair running around the park like children. Ethan pointed out all the rides only for jack to say they'd go on them later, he wanted to go on the biggest ride!

mark and Tyler had lost the boys almost as soon as they'd got in the park. "cant believe we lost them." Tyler sighed

"at least he has jack with him," mark shrugged "Ethan's with an adult." he said more for himself then for Tyler.

"I think jack might be like Ethan..." mark stared at him so he explained "his voice goes higher and like his brain stops? I don't know he just seems like a little." mark nodded slowly, the gears trying in his brain.

"that would make sense, maybe that's why Ethan told him." he clicked his tonged "does Eth have his phone?" he asked, pulling his own phone out ready to call the blue boy.

"he doesn't leave without it." Tyler chuckled as mark called.

Ethan felt his phone go off in his pocket, he answered "hey marky sparky!" he put it on speaker for jack to hear.

"where are you and jack?" 

"we're in line for the twister!" Ethan answered excitedly 

"okay, me and Tyler will be there in a sec!" he hung up and started walking with Tyler.

 

"the lines soooo long!" Ethan whined to jack after 5 minutes of waiting

"I know but it'll be fun and mark and Ty will be here soon!" he comforted, he looked around finally spotting the men, waving them over "see, there they are!" the younger turned and smiled, he started waving at them .

 

(time skip cause im a bitch!)  
Ethan was ready to go home, jack made him come on every ride that made his stomach churn. he just wanted to cuddle someone and watch a movie!

"daddy can we go home?" Ethan asked quietly into mark's ear. mark looked at Ethan, he wasnt looking great, he looked pale and unhappy so he nodded

"guys, we should start heading back." he said to Tyler and jack, the small irish man whined 

"but I wanna go on all ta rides!" he moaned, stomping his foot 

mark raised an eye brow at him, maybe Tyler had a point earlier "jack." he warned only for jack to cross his arms looking more like a toddler then a man "we can come back anyother day, you're here for a whole month and Ethan isnt feeling so good." he explained carefully. jack looked at Ethan, uncrossing his arms and frowning. he'd suggested all the big rides and now his little brother wasnt feeling good because of him 

"I'm sorry Ethan." he said before hugging him "sorry for making you go on ta big rides." Ethan hugged him back 

"it's not your fault." mark said putting a hand through the boy's hair "so should we get going?" jack nodded, taking Ethan's hand and following mark and Tyler back to the car.

"so we have two littles?" Tyler asked jack, he blushed and shhed him 

"I'm not little little, bigger than him." he said, pointing at Ethan who smiled and hugged jack 

"yeah! he's my big brother!" 

"sooo... how old are you then?" mark asked 

jack thought for a second "six!" he exclamed proudly 

"wow, that is big." mark said happily. they got to the car and got in.

Ethan and jack chatted in the back, while mark and Tyler listened to the two. Ethan poked Tyler "dada, can we watch a movie?" 

"sure, what movie were you thinking?" Ethan turned back to jack, they whispered for a second before smiling and turning back to Tyler and mark, at the same time they said "shrek!" 

Tyler whispered a small god dammit before chuckling at the boy, "fine, but we arent watching all of them." mark laughed at Tyler "mark you know that when Eth picks something with more than one flim in it we end up watching all of them, how many time have we both seen every land before time movie?" mark laughed harder at the man

"shut up before I crash from laughing!" he said while parking.

the boys rushed inside to get blankets and comfortable clothes. mark set up the movie while tyler up on some pop corn. 

jack and Ethan cuddled together while tyler and mark went on either side of them. this was gonna be one god month but the both hoped they wasnt forced to watch any shit like the bee movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions are always wanted and welcome
> 
> ya boy is failing English (yeah no shock there, have you seen my writing skillzz) I got a 2 in my mock and my next set of mocks are in a week, I need a 4 to get into my collage ;-; imma be little for the night and die (jk, I wont try) but on the good side im finally in touch with a trans help person!


	8. update

not wanting to sound like a dick or anything but these stories kinda relies on suggests, jesus knows im not creative and im sorry.  
I can only update if im given suggests/prompts so yeah, if you want this to continue imma need some comments. sorry bros.


	9. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack forgets last night and Ethan has to calm down his big bro

Jack woke up, he let out a chuckle "that was a strange dream." he got out of bed.

He made is was to the kitchen, Mark was already up and he was on his phone. "hey markymoo!" jack greeted with a smile. Mark smiled back, looking away from his phone

"morning bug." he saw Jack still in the onesie from yesterday, he thought he might still be little "do you want breakfast bud?"

"yeah, that would be cool. I have no idea where you fuckin' keep anything!" he joked

Mark made a fake shocked face "little boys shouldn't swear, Jack!" Jack froze

"what?" he asked like his ears made it up.

"I said you shouldn't swear," jacks breathing speed up "jack are you OK?" he asked carefully, Jack said nothing. Mark put a hand on his shoulder "jack, what's wrong?" he asked seriously

"h-how do you kn-know!" he looked so fearful, the footsteps coming into the room didn't help.

Ethan only look as Jack a few seconds before asking questions "what's wrong with Jack, daddy?"

"not now love." Mark told him. Ethan took it into his own hands to help his big brother. He left the room to go back to his own, picking up his favourite Teddy bear, a big dog Teddy. He ran back with his big Teddy and a colourful blanket, Jack had calmed down slightly in the time it'd taken him to get the things.

Ethan tapped on jacks shoulder "pup makes me feel better when I'm sad." he pushed the dog into Jack's arms, Jack hugged the big fluffy toy with shaking hands. Ethan smiled and took his hand "we can watch shark boy and lavagirl! That movie makes even Tyler laugh!" jack nodded and followed

Mark watched on carefully "want me to set it up while you two get comfy?" ethan nodded and wrapped the blanket around himself and Jack

"why was you sad?" Ethan gave puppy eyes and a small frown "can I fix it?" that made Jack's heart break, did ethan think this was his fault? Ethan hugged Jack "I don't want my big brother to be sad and daddy does not want you sad!" Ethan pouted

Jack hugged back "thanks eth," he said quietly "I just forgot Mark knew..." Ethan tilted his head "last time someone knew... Well it didn't go too good for me." he looked down sadly, he didn't want to remember his last boyfriend.

Ethan turned to mark "can jack stay forever? If he's here no one can makes him feel bad!" Jack and Mark melted, Ethan was so sweet. Mark just looked at jack

"well it's up to him, but I'm happy to have him here." Mark was worried little Ethan might not understand Jack has to go home.

Jack played with the hem of his shirt "well... With me and washe being done I haven't go much reson to go home, I don't live anywhere near my family so... And over here I won't be alone all the time, but it would take a bit of time." Mark looked just as happy as Ethan

"really?!" they asked at the same time, Jack just nodded "I gets to keep my big brother!" Ethan screamed. He hugged Jack so hard he couldn't move causing Mark to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams have murdered me, sorry this chapter is shit and short.
> 
> Suggestion are always welcome and needed because I'm not creative sorry I'm a hoe!


	10. Build a Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to IKEA ends up in Mark finding out more than he should, Jack cries at the idea of losing his baby brother but it's okay in the end!

Ethan and jack had somehow convinced the group to go to the new build a bear that had been mad, a massive IKEA that had over shops inside of it was where it was made.

"you know there's gonna be loads of kids right?" Tyler asked the two littles 

"no, it's a school day! kid's are at school." jack defended smugly, he and Ethan had thought this through, they weren't babies! 

"yeah! at school dada!" Ethan agreed, clearly in headspace. 

mark shrugged "it's gonna be a long trip, the IKEA is about a two hours drive." the two boys nodded "so you better start getting ready now if you want to go." Ethan and Jack fist bumped and shouted an excited "yes!" Tyler and mark smiled as the two boys ran off to get changed. before they left the room mark called to the pair "you both have to wear a pull-up though," jack grumbled something but the two ran off again.

"if something goes wrong I'm blaming you." Tyler joked as he walked off to get dressed for the day as Ethan and Jack had waken them up at six in the morning. Mark followed going to his own room.

it took the group 20 minutes to get ready, Jack came down first in a colourful shirt with septic-Sam on it and some shorts and as promised a pull-up. Ethan came down shortly after, he was the last to come down, he wore blue overalls and a pink jumper. mark had packed some drinks and snacks in a bag. soon the group was in marks car, Jack and Ethan in the back and Tyler and Mark in the front.

soon the two boys grow tired of eye-spy "I wanna play a new game!" Ethan whined, jack nodded 

"ok, truth or dare!" Ethan smiled 

"truth." Ethan replied

"do you love anyone?" Ethan nodded 

"I love you and daddy and dada-" Ethan listed but was stopped by Jack 

"nooo! like love love, someone you wanna kiss and lovey junk." Jack explained better, Ethan made and oh sound and whispered into jack's eye. jack let out a giggle "really?!" Ethan blushed and nodded .mark and Tyler were intrigued on what was going on but didn't want to intrude. "does he know?" Ethan shock his head "okay, I pick dare!" 

"I dare you to..." Ethan thought for a second then grinned " to tell everyone your biggest secret!" jack put his hand over his heart and pretending to look offended 

"I have no secrets! " jack huffed "I tell you guys everything!" 

mark poked him "I'm sure there's something you haven't told us, jack. " 

jack pouted and blushed a little "I sleep with a teddy bear..." he admitted 

"das not a secret! " Ethan told him

"well it's jack's secret." mark defended and shrugged, Ethan nodded at him softly.

"I picks dare!" Ethan smiled until jack lent in closer and whispered to him "tell him you like him." jack wore a cheeky grin as Ethan looked at him in disbelieve. to Ethan's relief Tyler parked the car and called out to them telling them they we here. jack looked at Ethan "the dare's still on." he told him before hopping out of the car.

the four walked through the massive place, "do you two know were it is? this place is huge!" mark said, Ethan and jack shock there heads "well it seems like we're going on a search then." he shrugged and started walking, quickly being the leader of the group. Ethan kept getting distracted and ended up holding jack's hand to stop him from walking away. Jack didn't stop bugging Ethan about the dare but he didn't care to much. they'd being walking around for 20 minutes but everyone was having a good time.

Ethan pointed at a shop with fish and lizards in it, "I wanna see da fishes!" he said excitedly, jack let go of his hand and followed him. mark and Tyler came in with them to see Ethan looking at a snake "jack look at da snake!" he soon lost interest and the group started walking again, another ten minutes hand passed before they finally found the small shop, Ethan picked up a flat toothless and jack licked a pipluc, both held their choices and showed mark and Tyler. Ethan got to make his first, he hugged the heart and put it inside the bear, it got stuffed and he was given the bear. Ethan held the bear as jack started making his own bear.

Tyler and mark were helping jack so Ethan went unnoticed as he say things and walked off, like him walking out of the shop after seeing a shop with balls in it. 

Ethan held the toothless close to him as he walked around the IKEA, he ended up in the child/teen bedroom section, he saw a cool pirate chest for toys, he hadn't been walking around for long but he'd forgotten what or if he was looking for something so he just kept walking round the colourful area. 

mark and Tyler looked for Ethan after they payed, they began to panic when the was Ethan wasn't in the shop. mark kept Jack close to him, not wanting to lose him too. "did anyone see which way he went?" Tyler asked in a panic, the both shock their heads. Jack felt like he was about to cry, he thought this was all his fault, if he hadn't dared Ethan to tell mark he really liked him then maybe he wouldn't have ran off?. mark stopped when he hear a small hiccup from jack 

he turned to jack "it's okay, he couldn't have gone far. we'll find him." he tried to comfort but jack shock his head 

"it's my fault he's gone! I made a mean dare and now he's gone..." mark seemed a little confused so jack tried to explain more "I-I said he had to te-tell you he l-loves you and he di-didn't want to." jack stuttered trying not to cry, mark pulled him close 

"it's okay, I'm sure he just got lost and he's not mad at you, he tells me he loves me all the time he wouldn't run away fo-"

"no, he love loves you..." mark made an oh sound as he understood 

"I could have probably guessed that," mark smiled "he's just embarrassed, I can promise he didn't run off because of the dare." jack broke the hug and nodded as they went to start walking again they was tyler walking at them while holding Ethan's hand looking like an unhappy dad.

"found him." Tyler said "he was in the kids section, " he looked at the pouty boy 

"I was playing and Ty pulled me away." he explained. jack ran and hugged him 

mark explained for the slightly confused looking boy "he thought you ran away because of the dare, he was very worried Ethan, me and Tyler were too. You can run away." Ethan frowned and nodded, he mubbled a sorry. "you're forgiven. I think it's time we went home." the other three nodded . it took a lot less time to find their way out then it had taken to find their way to the build a bear. the whole car ride jack hugged Ethan tightly, he never wanted to lose hs little brother again! but Mark was gonna have to have a talk with Ethan when he was feeling big again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about the short and crap chapter from yesterday, I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> suggestions are always welcome and kinda needed as I'm not creative.


	11. ya boy is back (hopefully)

so i havent touched this pc in months, but i feel like i should at least tell people why ive been gone, my boyfriend kinda convinced me fanfics are for 12 year olds, i was put in a suicide ward after trying to kill myself, had to physically and mentally recover. i honestly thought no one was reading my stuff anymore, i failed english, started collage, got beaten up for being gay and trying to protect my boyfriend, my brothers friends got beaten up and stabbed and we're waiting for them to get out. i got put in therapy .so here we are my dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> requests and suggestions are welcome. also in you write and are okay with someone reading your fic i'd love to do videos reading fics!


End file.
